Love is a Perspicacious Thing
by Lord-Ferpez Of Writing
Summary: Love is truly a Perspicacious thing: After finding out Deryns secret, Alek Promises to keep her secret at all costs. Alek Struggles with the moral dilemmas this creates. While Deryn seeks to ease the boys troubles however she can. There attachment towards one another grows and grows slowly. Yet Surely. After Book 1 and differs from the storyline quite a bit.
1. Shot

**Love Is A Perspicacious Thing**

 **Prolog:**

Alek was dead…

Or at the very least that was how he felt. Of course now he felt cold, he saw the red soaking his piloting jacket. The ghoulish red blood being absorbed into the bright gold cords and that adorned his beloved coat, Highlighting the already red crest of his family. Almost shining against the blue, But that meant nothing now. Aleks' heart felt like it exploded as his mind went into shock.

"n-nn-no." he struggled out.

'This couldn't be happening' he thought. his mind racing trying to make sense of everything around him, the Large Zeppelin assaulting the Leviathan, the Gyrothopter being shot down and its pilot leaping from the contraption landing on the Leviathan just barely. he was hoping that it wasn't real. That the pilot had fell to his death. that nobody had been struck with a bullet.

but he had saw the German pilot. He heard the Shot. And now eyes wide as he looked and saw the wound the Pistol had made, before his mind shut him out he briefly congratulated the Hydrogen Sniffers on their good job at keeping the hull there been even a whiff of the flammable gas, the Great Air Beast would go up in flames.

And finally as darkness closed around him, the last sensation the young Prince Felt was something Leather and heavy in his right hand…

When he awoke he was standing over a grotesquely mutilated corpse. The chest looked like a butcher hacked at it with a cleaver. The ribcage in pieces as if something had crushed it inward. The face of the man faired no better, the head completely removed from the body. It had a slice from the left jaw across to the back right of his head, grey matter mixed with blood and there was a few teeth in the fray.

Alek wondered what had happened and then noticed two things.

One was the pistol, and FN 1910. The same pistol that was used in the attempted assassination of his parents 7 and a half weeks ago. The Pistol's cold grey steel appearing almost silver in the dawn light of that mid-summer morning.

The second thing Alek had noticed was the object in his hands. It was the bright Steel of an American Calvary Saber, a gift to Alek he had received from the son of the American Ambassador to Austria-Hungary late last year. A Patton saber, once again the Habsburg Family crest engraved intricately on the hand guard.

He then made a harrowing third observation.

The Third Observation was that both the Saber and Alek were covered in Blood, Guts, and bits of Bone…

For the second time in his life, Alek had killed a man.

"Gods Wounds" he said and then began to say a prayer for the mans soul. But before he could utter another word, he heard a small sound behind him.

"A-A-All-ek?" a Voiced coughed out barley audible in the battle around them, it sounded weak and injured along with something else Alek couldn't quite tell what it was.

Aleks eyes widened. "Dylan!" the boy cried out rushing to his side "are you ok?" The boy looked at the Midshipman and swore in German. Dylan had taken a bullet to the chest, barely missing his heart and lungs by two centimetres. The bullet had not passed clean through the 15 year old, And that was very bad. Blood flowed freely from the small unimpressive looking wound. But Alek knew that the look was misleading, had the bullet gone through the boy Alek would have to cover two wounds to prevent the bleeding. But luckily the bullet was embedded in hard muscle only about 4 centimetres in the midshipman. Effectively immobilising the region.

Alek took out his handkerchief. The last thing he had from Sophia Ferdinand, his mother. The Habsburg seal mocking him once again, "If you don't stop the bleeding with a sterile bandage…" it seemed to say, "then Dylan's chances of survival plummet."

Alek pressed the sterile silk to Dylan's Upper chest, Favouring his left and blood free hand lest the blood contaminate the wound. The wound was right above her bindings. The bullet had gone high, keeping the lasses secret safe for the time being.

"Alek what happened" Dylan said weakly and with a touch of what Alek now realised was fear…

But not Fear of dying or being shot… Of him, of what Alek had done to the Clanker Soldier just a meter or two away.

Deryn had seen what had happened and had every bloody right to be afraid. Alek had let out a howl after she had been shot, drawing his saber and mercilessly attacking the man. But that wasn't the part that scared the clart out of him. What scared him was the frenzy he was in after he killed him. Alek had brought his saber up and down on the mans chest after killing him… over and over and over the sound of flesh yielding to metal was heard, only occasionally broken up by the sound of a bone being shattered.

Alek had then struck the head the man violently. The force bringing the head off and making it roll down to a net on the side of the leviathan meant for catching any objects dropped from the ratlines. Then the scariest bit came, after The young Price brutalised the man he laughed coldly as if he were mad in the attic, then the laughter had turned to crying, then silence. Then the boy that Deryn had grown fond of seemed to come back to her.

The midshipman was snapped back to reality with a sudden and painful pull, Alek was attempting to bring her to her feet. She strained to hear the prince say "hold on Dylan! I will get you to Dr. Busk as fast as possible."

Fear shot up and throughout Deryn. Her secret would be found out, she would be kicked of the ship and out of his majesties royal air service and most importantly, away from Alek…

She was about to protest when a group of riggers came up out of the ventral bee canopy, using the shortcut to get from the inside of the leviathan. They shot past them running carefully along the spine to there stations along the exterior.

Once the had passed they were inside the secondary bee colony. It was smaller than the first and located on the top ventral side of the ship directly diagonal from the main colony, "balancing issues" Mr. Rigby had stated when she asked.

Deryn pushed the sudden unimportant memory away and spoke to Alek as they reached the ladder. "Alek, you cant take me to Dr. Busk! You just can't!" she said in a panicked voice.

"What do you mean Dylan? You're shot you dummkopf! I can't just sit and watch you die!" Alek retorted. Something in his eyes made Deryn want to faint, she saw the concern in them, the fear of losing a comrade very apparent. "Tell me Dylan, Why can't I take you to see the _Wichser Azer_?" Alek was so mad and frustrated he unintentionally switched to Clanker mid sentence, he went on for a second and swapped back, taking a deep breath.

"Alright Dylan, please tell me why you cant see Dr. Busk?" Alek said setting her down and moving her hand to hold the wound shut while he grabbed rope, tying it around her.

"you have to trust me Alek, the knot goes other way you ninnie I don't want to fall you daft prince. Its best if you just take me to your quarters for now."

Alek hesitated, "his quarters? why on earth would he do that?" but then pressed on fastening the rope tightly but carefully around the Injured midshipman. "I do trust you Dylan, but I need to know why i just cant take you to see the Medical officer, you need medical attention."He said.

Then he added so softly that Deryn almost didn't hear him say. "Please, I can't lose another family member in this war..."

Deryn looked at Alek as he slowly began lowering her down the ladder to the ventral area of the ship. "Ill explain once you get me there, deal?" she said hoping that would be enough.

Alek was silent for a moment then replied "Deal Mr. Sharp"

Deryn smiled softly just as an explosion of the aft section of the ship rocked her sideways hard to the left. Deryn felt like a feather and realised with horror that Alek had been rocked as well and that the rope slipped.

The wooden deck of the floor below rushed at her and Deryn crashed and was promptly knocked unconscious.

She awoke to the slamming of a door, the boom of it shaking sleep from her as pain flared up in her left shoulder. She winced and looked around the room her vision clearing, she saw that she was in Alek's personal stateroom; she blushed slightly realising that she was in his bed…

"So now will you tell me why I brought you here?" Alek said to her. Deryn now realised that they had just arrived. The sweat on Aleks face telling the midshipman that much. Which means that slamming sound was the door, Alek had sealed them off from the rest of the ship and the battle outside. "Dylan? What is going on? What are you not telling me?"

Under different circumstances Aleks Austrian accent combined with concern would have been cute to her. But now it sounded deathly serious.

"Well…" she ventured. "you see the thing is Alek is that-" Deryns sentence had been cut short by another rocking of the ship, bouncing her up and off the bed for a split second then down again onto her bad shoulder. She cursed very un-lady like but in a manner that would make her brother beam "Mother Fucking Son of a Cunt Poacher!" she spat out. Her vision blurring slightly.

She was about to pass out from Alek's observations, He scolded himself for not being more careful when bringing him here. but it wasn't Aleks fault that the entire crew manned the closest route to his stateroom. Alek knew that the wound re-opened and if he didn't seal it soon, she would lose too much blood

"schielb drauf" Alek sounded off as he pulled out his rigging knife and expertly (but Horrifically to Deryn) sliced her shirt down the front cleanly in two and moved his Piloting Jacket away from her soldiers. " I will have to re clean the wou-"

Alek froze, neatly and carefully around Dylan's breasts where white medical bindings, a compression wrap that to Deryn was necessary to keep her secret hidden, Alek stared for a moment not understanding,"Medical Bindings? was this from the crash weeks ago" Alek thought. but she was moving fine, and the bandages were similar to that of tales he heard about girls doing such a thing to minimise the size and look of their...

Realisation slammed into the Prince who then blushed and swore.

"fick mich!" he said adverting his gaze "sie sind ech Madchen" Deryn didn't have to speak clanker to know what that meant.

He was saying that she, was a girl.

"Alek please, you must understand, you need to keep this a secret." She blathered out, fear rising in her voice. "if the crew were find out I'm a girl my carrier is over, i'll never fly again. i'll-" she was cut off by Aleks piercing Glare

Alek looked in her eyes, and all the little pieces fell into place, this explained everything odd he had noted about the midshipman, when he refused to bathe back at the castle or when she insisted on showering after Alek and Newkirk. How she always got flustered during there fencing lessons when he adjusted her stance, the last thought made Alek curse himself, already pushing away impure thoughts.

"Dylan…" Alek began "do you really expect me to do that, when your life is clearly in danger?" Alek hoped she had a solution.

"I do ya bumrag, you have medical training don't you? so why don't you fix me just up?" Deryn stated her voice concealing the fear and her eyes holding back tears, not from the pain but from the look of hurt in Aleks eyes." You patch me up and we go on as if I was never shot, Simple." Alek silently swore, he forgot he had medical training! And didn't do anything sooner? Forgetting key training he had to improve the condition of his best friend? What kind of a man was he?

But he wasn't a man, he was a boy.

he was a boy... And she, was a girl!

Hands fumbled to open the med-kit that he kept on him at all times, for once the Prince thanked Count Volger for the 2 years he spent being forced to learn field medicine and simultaneously cursing himself for complaining about it to the Wild Count.

"Alright Dylan, I'll do this for you and in return you explain why you kept this from me." Alek want asking a question Deryn realised, he was making a statement.

"Then would you kindly make haste and fix me up your princlieness" Alek took another step towards the door…

Deryns eyes grew to the size of tea platters and then she realised what Alek was doing. He was locking the barking door, Alek twisted the latch shut and braced a chair up against the door. Making sure he would not be interrupted.

"Dylan I'm not going to lie to you." the young prince said slowly. "this will hurt almost as much as the initial shot"

And with that Notion the set to work…


	2. Waking Up

_**Waking Up**_

Chapter one

 **489 Hours until the Death in the Engine Room:**

Deryn awoke to the clatter of what sounded like a tray of food being set down. The lass pried open her eyes to see that she was correct, before her on a small folding table was breakfast. Eggs and Bacon was neatly splayed out on a clean white platter, beside that was a smaller platter with a hash brown and a Flask that smelled richly of fresh coffee.

This wasn't the middies usual breakfast, this was a meal fit for The Captain himself. "A Captain" she thought. "or a Prince…" The Captain didn't know Aleks secret, that he was the son of the late Arch-Duke Franz Ferdinand. As far as the Captain was Concerned, Alek was just someone of Nobility. But maybe that was enough to warrant this amazing breakfast set before her.

The Midshipman frowned. "Why was the meal before her?" she pondered. This wasn't hers but Aleks breakfast… She then saw the note on the Bed table. It was written on blue paper and folded in half, siting on its ends with the crease pointed up. Deryn made out the words on the paper in neat, carefully written script:

" _Dylan,_

 _I though you might be hungry after your operation yesterday, so I got you breakfast. Please enjoy and relax. Do not leave the stateroom until I say, I need time to fabricate a story in order to uphold your secret…_

 _Best Regards~_

 _Alek_

Suddenly the events of the previous day came rushing back to her with lightning fast speed! Alek and Deryn had been conducting their morning fencing lesson, when the winds were still and the major part if the ship's crew fast asleep. The only drawback was that it was barking cold out, Alek had given her his Piloting Jacket beforehand and was now adjusting Deryn's stance. Their bodies pressed together, she had felt hot and flustered at the time, feeling both of the Prince's swords brush ever so slightly against her backside. Generating involuntary but not necessarily unwanted reactions from the girl

That was when it happened, Alek suddenly stiffened behind her, the muscles in his hand tensing around her own. For a second Deryn had thought she had been found out, turning her head to see him in his firm but gentle grasp and saw that his eyes weren't on her but the vast horizon.

Following his gaze she spotted a distinctive shape only a kilometre away. She quickly grabbed her command whistle, sounding off loudly the sequence of "enemy airship spotted" and "Danger Close"

As this happened the German aircraft launched a Gyrothopter, the small scouting craft shooting towards the Leviathan, Rotors cutting the wind with a chopping sound.

It was halfway there when a Strafing Hawk had been released, the steel talons gleaming in the sun. When it caught sight of the approaching craft the fabricated beasts job began. Rushing to defend its home, the two collided only fifty meters up away from the Air Beast. Both of them coming apart from the sheer force of the collision.

But the pilot was smart. Jumping from the Gyrothopter a second before the aerial impact, landing on the Leviathan with a loud _thump_

Deryn had then blown the Full Alert sequence and a minuet later the Klaxon sounded off, piercing the still morning air with its loud wail. Alek turned to Deryn then. "Where did that zeppelin come from?" he asked looking out at the German pilot on the Spine. Deryn was about to make a smart retort and say "Germany you daft Prince."

But before she could get a word out there was a sound like a thunderclap and Deryn suddenly found it hard to stay upright, she teetered and toppled backwards hearing a shout from Alek in the process.

She came down hard, pain exploding from her chest and coursing throughout her body. She looked up and met Aleks gaze for a moment. Seeing the fear and concern, the sorrow and most horrifically to Deryn, the great burning rage springing up inside the green pools. It was then that Alek had attacked the pilot.

The brutal remembrance was causing the young midshipman to shudder with disdain. "Why had he acted like that when she was shot?" she thought. "Seeing a comrade go down in battle kindled anger no doubt but nothing like what he had expressed at the German soldier, this was pure rage…" her mind drifting to what he said before she fell down the ladder.

Alek had called her family.

"Family." Deryn said aloud. Then her stomach grumbled, reminding her of the hot meal set out in front of her. She decided it was rude to let it grow cold and dug in, relishing the flavour of the bacon and eggs. She was halfway through her hash brown and coffee when she realised that Alek was still in the room with her.

The prince was on the floor of the cabin fast asleep, a spare bed sheet draped over him, making him glow yellow in the dawn sunlight. "Dawn?" Deryn frowned for a moment, that had meant that they where going north. They had just passed over Austria that week, carrying out attacks on German camps placed around the borders of the country. The airship turning north would mean that they were headed towards The Mighty Russia But another thing dawned on Mr. Sharp; she had been unconscious for nearly over twenty-four hours.

"Barking spiders, a entire bloody day had passed?" she said aloud almost yelling. This merited a soft groan from Alek on the floor, his head rising slightly. Alek lifted his head slightly, listening for any sound.

Deryn contemplated waking the boy fully and talking with him but decided against it. She felt tired despite the twenty-four hours she was out. She glanced around the room and made a number of observations.

First off was that of the medical equipment on the desk. It had been thoroughly cleaned and sanitised, a bottle of alcohol indicated that the tools were clean as if they were never used in the first place.

Secondly was bloody bed sheets crumpled into a ball underneath the table, the bright red blood heavily contrasting on the white silk. She made out what looked like bloody bandages in the pile as well. Something she found odd until…

Deryn looked down at her chest.

Clean, neat, and wrapped carefully around her chest where new bindings. That in and of itself shocked Deryn, she also saw that the sheets on the bed were a different colour than last time she saw them, this time they were a dull green. Reminiscent of what the cilia on the Leviathan looked like after going out.

In the time she had been out Alek had taken it upon himself to change both the sheets and her bindings. Which meant that Alek had seen her topless, this troubled Deryn but she couldn't tell why. She wanted to be angry at him for seeing the diddies, but it seemed as if she understood why he did it. Dirty bandages close to a clean wound risked infection, and Alek hadn't done a bad job at redoing the bindings.

In all honesty Alek had done a better job than she ever did, it felt as if they weren't on her at all, she made another observation, she was wearing one of the princes button ups, it wasn't buttoned up at all, most likely because Alek didn't want to come into contact with Deryns breasts unless he had to.

Deryn buttoned up the shirt, put the breakfast table on the desk and settled into the bed. She thought she would sit there a while before drifting to sleep. But as soon as her head hit the pillow and her eyes shut. She was fast asleep.

 _2 Hours Later_

Alek awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. A Gruff, Authoritative voice came through the door. "Your serine highness, may I come in?" Count Volger asked.

Aleks eyes darted between Dylan and the door. He knew he could trust the Wild Count, but late yesterday morning Alek had vowed to keep his friends secret at all costs… even if it meant the thrown of Austria itself.

"Not at the moment Volger, I have a discreet matter that needs to be dealt with". Alek finally said through the door.

The Count made what sounded like a chuckle and Alek heard footsteps retreating. Alone now Alek strode over to Dylan and peered down at her, she had eaten the breakfast he had gotten for her Alek noted. His eyes scanned the young lasses face, now that he knew she was a girl, Alek could see the feminine features Dylan possessed. His eyes traced down her cheeks, seeing how smooth they made her face look, he glanced at her mouth and noticed something.

"A tip for when one is pretending to sleep, one must remember not to hold ones breath." Alek said then realised he had paraphrased the counts words from the night of his escape.

Dylan opened her eyes, the blue circles staring up at Alek, "You bumrag!" she stated. "you undressed me last night didn't you?" the girl asked "Got a good look at the twins?" Aleks face felt hot and it didn't take years of tutors to tell that he was blushing deeply. He didn't realise that she was jesting with him and took it seriously.

"I had to" Alek began. "I needed to change your bindings after I removed the bullet. I didn't want to risk infection. I promise I didn't look at your…" Alek hesitated. "Breasts when I did rebound them." He was of course telling the truth, he had turned the lights off in the cabin when he had wrapped the bandages. It forced him to go slow, but it kept his mind clear during the task. He explained this to her of course. Making sure that she knew Alek was telling the truth.

After that it was then Deryns turn to explain. She sat up on the bed and motioned for Alek to sit down beside her. "Alright first off, My real name is Deryn" The midshipman then went on to recant her exact reasons for pretending to be a boy. With each word of her story, Deryn felt lighter. She hated lying to Alek, she told he that she almost told him on many occasions her true identity, but that fear had stopped her from doing so.

When she finished explaining she looked at Alek expectantly. The boy was silent for a moment, then another. The minuets ticked by as they sat in silence. Finally the Prince spoke.

"Dylan, er- I mean Deryn…" he started, looking deep into her eyes. "I vow to you that I will keep your secret and help keep it that way no matter the cost."

As Alek said this, he felt a great responsibility rest upon his shoulders; Alek had killed a man for Deryn. And the tight feeling in his gut told him that it wouldn't be the last time he would…


	3. In The Captains Office

**The Captains Office**

 **486 hours until the death in the engine room**

Alek was standing outside the bridge contemplating what to say. He could use his command voice and demand to speak with the Captain, letting his diaphragm do the work and intimidate First Officer Clarkson. After a moment the door opened and out stepped First Officer Clarkson, he looked at Alek quizzically and sighed.

"Ah if it isn't the Nobleman, What can I do for you, your excellence?" He made a grand bow nearly touching the floor with the top of his head. As he stood up with what Deryn had described as a 'Clart Eating Grin' that the First Officer was quite famous for. Alek wasn't in the mood for lip service from anyone. He was on a mission.

Sounding off with his command voice Alek addressed the Officer. "I need to speak with the captain. I would like to make a request." Alek decided to use his First opportunity to get his parlay with the captain. "It is of the utmost importance." To Aleks surprise the First Officer flinched slightly. "Sir that will be hard to do. The captains a very busy man." Alek Glared at the man. He didn't have time for this!

Alek realized patience would be the best course of action. He nodded at the man telling him he would be back later. He stepped away from the man and around the corner. He waited a moment and heard Clarkson walk away. He reemerged from around the corner and opened the door to the bridge, using the gait and mannerism that Aleks father reserved for addressing military officials.

Captain Hobbes turned to look at the prince as he strode into room with confidence. "Captain Hobbes Sir, I would like to speak with you privately." Alek Said, Snapping to attention and saluting the man. Hobbes blinked, taken back for a moment, he returned his salute and said back to Alek " _At Ease_."

Alek ordered arms and took an at ease position. Keeping eye contact with the Captain. "May I have a moment of your time Sir?" The captain thought for a moment and asked. "What do you need to talk about Alek?" The captain asked suspiciously.

"I need to speak with you in private, I have an important request." Alek hoped that would be enough and merely retained eye contact with the tall man. After a moment passed the captain looked around the bridge and then back at the prince. "I do believe you've caught me in a free moment. Very well Alek well talk in my office." The captain led him out of the bridge to his quarters across the hall.

The captain's quarters was a nice room with maps and charts decorating the walls. A grand oak desk sat in the corner and on top of it was a Brass model of the Leviathan Next to it was a cage with a large carrier pigeon. A small bed was sitting across from the desk under a portrait of what Alek assumed was the captains wife. Captain Hobbes sat at his desk and started shuffling paperwork, supply requests and manifests.

Alek hesitated when he saw the other stack of papers on his desk, one sitting under a bottle of whisky. They were Death Notifications. Thankfully it was a small stack. Alek had heard the rumors that 15 had perished last night. Alek was pulled from his thoughts by Hobbes asking, "what can I do for you Alek?"

Alek remembered the reason he was there and stood up straight. "I would like Dylan Sharp to take my state room." He said seriously.

The Captain Cocked and eyebrow at the notion and chuckled. "And why is that Alek? Fancy swapping places with a mere peasant boy?" The captain mused.

"If that is what it takes, then yes captain. I will bunk with Mr. Newkirk and Dylan will take my stateroom. Ill move my uniforms and sabers there now." Alek saluted once more and waited to be dismissed. "Now hold up a moment!" The Captain groaned. "Before I sign off on this I need to know why you suddenly want to change cabins with my best midshipman"

Alek hesitated; he didn't come up with a reason to why the change in rooms… other than the fact that for some reason, Alek didn't feel comfortable with Deryn sleeping in the same room as Newkirk, and that really wouldn't fly with the captain. "Well you see sir, Dylan saved my life last night, and I want to repay my debt by giving her my room"

Alek froze at what he said, he let it slip that Dylan was a girl!

Luckily the captain missed this slip up and said. "Well if that is the case then its reason enough. He'll be moved in within an hour. Ill instruct the men to move his bunk." With that he called for a message lizard. A moment later the green scaly head of the message lizard popped out of a hole in the wall.

"Clarkson, have Midshipman Sharps bunk and personal effects moved into the Nobleman Aleks Stateroom. They'll be bunking together from now on, and send up Dylan for a report from last night." He paused for a moment. "End message" and the lizards' head retreated into the inner workings of the ship

Alek must have misheard the Captain. "Sir, Did you say that Mr. Sharp would be bunking with me? But I wanted a swap sleeping arrangements." The captain chuckled softly as if a small child asked him a simple question. "Alek it doesn't take much knowledge to know you have other reasons for this sudden change. And besides you said you want to show Mr. Sharp your gratitude? Well what better way to express your gratefulness then living with the boy who saved your life?"

Alek knew that arguing with him would be pointless, on the Brightside living with Deryn wouldn't be that bad. "you make a fair point captain. Now I do believe I've used up all the time you have and I need to go see to the engines, but before I go, Volger heard chatter on the wireless about a German assault on _Gatchina_. Isn't that were we are headed?

The captain nodded his head. "Command sent our replacement troops and supplies there, tell the count thank you for the heads up." And with that there was a knock on the door. "Captain Hobbes, Midshipman Sharp Reporting in." The captain cleared his throat. "Come in Mr. Sharp, We would benefit from your company."

Deryn opened the door and stepped in, eying Alek for a moment before snapping to attention and saluting. The captain stood and saluted back, then walked over to a Map Displaying the world with pins and Markings, most likely other ship positions and Enemy points of last contact. "Mr. Sharp, you will be moving with Alek Here, I do hope that causes no problems."

Deryns face scrunched in confusion. "No Sir. I mean Yes Sir! No Problems… but why sir? If you don't mind me asking…" Deryn looks so cute when she's confused Alek noted. 'Wait, Deryn Cute? What the? Why I'm I thinking about how beautiful she looks? Especially in that uniform.' Alek shook his head to clear his thoughts, Scolding himself for thinking that way. As he refocused on the conversation, He noticed it was quiet and that Hobbes and Deryn were looking at him.

"I'm sorry sirs but my mind wondered away for a moment… what was the question?" it was a lame excuse but what was he to say 'sorry captain I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about how appealing Deryn here looks?' not likely

"I asked why the change in arrangements and the captain said to ask you so I am asking now." Deryn said looking at Alek expectantly. "Why am I bunking with you Alek?"

Alek hadn't gotten to make a good excuse for the captain let alone Deryn! He had to think fast! "Well Mr. Sharp I simply wanted to show my gratitude towards you for what happened nearly Twenty-seven hours ago Topside with that German Pilot." Alek said feigning confidence as if the reason was the most sound in the world at the moment. (And in this war it might have been.)

"You mean- Oh" Deryns voice Softened "That's why… I see."

The Captain cleared his throat. "Speaking of the battle yesterday… I would like your report on the matter. What exactly happened up there?" The captain went back to his desk and sat down, ready for the two to report.

"Dylan and I were conducting our morning fencing lesson, when I spotted The Harbinger approaching from the west, it launched a Gyrothopter and that's when the full alert sounded, then a strafing hawk collided with the craft and the pilot jumped to The Leviathan, I thought he was dead from the fall but Dylan saw him get up, he shot at me and Sharp pushed me out of the way, the bullet hit her and luckily deflected of the Gideon Plated Bible I carry in my Piloting Jacket. But at the time I didn't know this and I attacked the German Pilot and relieved him of his head."

The captain looked at Alek in shock. "You mean your responsible for that grotesque corpse that Busk examined? He thought that it was a few of the hydrogen sniffers had gone crazy and mauled the man. You killed that soldier?"

Alek nodded his head solemnly. "I let my emotions get the most of me I'm afraid." The captain shook his head. "Alek my boy, what would posses you to mutilate that man like you did?" Alek looked right at Deryn and stated in a barley even voice. "Because I thought he had killed my only friend." Alek was shaking, his fists clenched so tight that they were almost at the point of drawing blood. "The Germans took everything from me! My home! My parents! Not to mention my men's too! Everything, Everything I had I lost over night! I couldn't let them take away any more of my loved ones!" Alek realized he was crying at this point, he took a moment to calm himself staring at the floor.

Alek felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the captain looking at him. His Face full of understanding. "Alek I understand your loss, more than id like to… so I commend you on your actions defending this ship and her crew." Hobbes smiled and saw that Alek was smiling too, laughing even. "I thought the leviathan was a he? Aren't girls not permitted to serve in his majesty's service?" Alek laughed.

The Captain gave a chuckle. "Well Alek I like to believe that exemplary ships get a bypass from that rule and so far all His Majesty's ships are just that: exemplary."

Deryn Felt a little forgotten but didn't know what she should say, so she stood silent for the time being. "Mr. Sharp don't think I've forgotten about you… anything to add?" The captain asked. 'A lot sir, I actually had a bullet in me and Alek found out I'm a girl, Alek just admitted that I'm a loved one of his and I think you know what that means…' "He explained it all sir, Although it was more of a nudge than a shove" She joked. The captain smiled, and patted her on the back. "Splendid, on that note you two are dismissed. See to your duties and keep an eye out for more Zeppelins."

Alek and Deryn stepped out of the Captains office and looked at each other, both waiting for the other to speak first. "Well…" Deryn said. "How do you fancy our first night together?" She asked, smiling a little. Alek Blushed a little as they began walking to the engine room.

"Its Bound to be interesting _Mr. Sharp_ , But this wouldn't be our first night sleeping together." Alek stated, then realize how that sounded and began sputtering to compensate. Deryn started laughing, her sides aching as she leaned against the corridors window. When she regained composure Alek was as red as a beet.

"Yes your Princlieness, While its not our first night sleeping in the same room." She smiled widely. "It will _Defiantly_ be interesting."


	4. The Officers Bath

**The Officers Bath**

 **476 Hours Until The Death In the Engine Room**

Alek pushed the final gear in place and signaled Klopp. "Alright Try that." Klopp put down his book and nodded at Alek. He grasped a large lever and pushed it forward. There was the sound of a sputter and a grumble, then a groan before the Daimler engines roared to life with a renowned fervor. Klopp and Alek shared a smile and a small amount of pride. Not many people could take an engine apart, clean it and put it back together in just 9 hours.

The entire reason they had to do this was because a bird mistook the engine from a mate and flew right into it. The poor bird managed to get inside the engine's gears and was grinded to a bloody pulp. So Alek and Klopp had been tasked with dismantling, cleaning, and putting the engine back together.

"Young master I must say that was tiring work, but very satisfactory work at that." Klopp said, stretching his limbs out and looking around the engine compartment. "Well Klopp I'm about to start on my next project, a good nights rest." Alek said heading for the door.

They said goodnight to each other and soon Alek was in his stateroom. After kicking off his boots, he took of his piloting jacket with a sigh. It was cleaned and now only stained with grease. The bullet hole still there and reminding him of how he almost lost Deryn…

The clothing article to come off next came his shirt, revealing a unique necklace that Alek would never take off until he died. It was a simple cord of fabricated net-line, that wasn't the part that made it special to Alek. What hung on the cord was a 8.128 Bullet, its dull metal gleaming in the twilight that streamed through the window.

This was the very bullet that Alek pulled out of Deryn not two days ago, the bullet crumpled when hitting his bible. Caving into a flower and on one end making a perfect ring/tube of metal to string the netting cord through. Thus making his necklace.

Alek undid his belt and removed his pants. He was just reaching for a towel when the door suddenly opened and Deryn stepped in and shut it behind her. Seeing Alek she smiled. "Hi-ya Alek how was your day? - wait why are you blushing?" Her eyes drifted from his face to his shirtless chest, then the necklace. She hung there for a moment and then saw what he was so flustered about. Alek was in his jimmies! "Barking spiders! Alek you could have warned me you were in your jimmies!" she yelped her face matching his in a deep red hue.

Alek was so tired he forgot that Deryn was living in his room now. He struggled to speak. "Deryn, hello there… I was just about to take a shower…" He almost made the mistake of asking her if she would like to join him. But he remembered that Deryn was a girl just before he asked.

Deryn recovered from the initial shock and nodded her head. "You're going to walk to the ventral side like that?" she asked and Alek shook his head, relaxing a bit "No you dummkopf, I'm going to use the officers bath right around the corner, the captain sent a message lizard saying that I can use it."

Deryns eyes widened. The Officers Bath was a room with two showers, more importantly the showers piped hot water. Deryn smiled realizing she could use them too if she went with Alek. "Well then I can join you Alek, I need one too. Starting to smell like a Huxley over here."

She then realized the connotations that carried. "We would be using different stalls of course." She said quickly. Both of their faces red again. 'Although I wouldn't mind sharing a shower with Alek, even if he was a daft prince.' Deryn thought to herself mischievously.

Alek took a moment to calm down. "I suppose that's alright _Mr. Sharp_." Alek grabbed his towel and stepped towards the door. As he stepped out and shut the door behind him, Alek could have sworn he heard giggling.

Deryn began undressing and grabbed what she needed for her shower. She undid her bindings and let out a sigh of relief and joy as the cold night air flowed in through the window and touched her bare skin. She then put on a plain undershirt and a pair of Jimmies, she grabbed her towel and stepped out to meet Alek.

As they walked down the hall they jostled each other slightly, talking about each other's day. Laughing as good friends often do. When they reached the bath they looked at each other awkwardly. Alek decided he should go first and pushed the door open, Deryn following behind him.

Inside the pair heard a shower running. They rounded the privacy wall and found the left shower in use with the wood door shut; Alek and Deryn exchanged nervous looks. On the dividing wall between the showers a sign was put up, it read:

"IF THREE OR MORE PEOPLE WANT TO USE THE SHOWER, DOUBLE UP! DON'T WAIT AROUND FOR IT TO CLEAR OUT BEFORE YOU GO INCASE OF EMERGENCY. THANK YOU

-CAPTAIN JAMISON HOBBES"

Alek paled, he looked at Deryn nervously. She was still reading the sign and realization dawned on her. But oddly enough she smiled, "Alek it appears ill be joining you in the shower after all." The midshipman chuckled nervously. She strode into the stall and motioned for Alek to follow after. But Alek was frozen to the spot, and he was struggling to think. 'What should I do?' he screamed internally. One part of him wanting to run out of there as fast as he could, the other begging his legs to carry him towards the midshipman.

Deryn made the decision for him. Alek let out a quiet yelp as he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the stall. "Alek you have to shower with me." She said with a giggle. "Captains orders." Alek let out a small laugh at that. 'Think of her as Just a boy.' He said to himself. After a moment he finally got comfortable enough and said to Deryn. "This is the last thing I thought id do today" he said. "Or ever…"

Deryn chuckled and began to pull her undershirt off.

'Just a boy, Just a boy, Just a boy, Just a boy.' he said turning around; he felt Deryns hand brush against his back ankle. Signaling to him she was naked.

'Just a boy, Just a boy, Just a boy, Just a boy, Just a boy!' he thought again. "Alek I'm about to turn the water on, just so you know I like hot water." Deryn said. "I'd get out of those jimmies if I where you." She said coy as ever. Alek slowly took of his underwear. And set them on the small bench by Deryns clothes.

Now they were both naked.

The prince swallowed hard. He got himself together and turned. "Eyes Front Soldier" he whispered to himself and locked eyes with Deryn and reached his hand out and turned on the water, he twisted the nob all the way to the left. Cold water splashed on the two of them causing Deryn to jump a little, she grabbed Alek by the shoulders and moved him to take the brunt of the water.

The cold water had woken Alek up a bit, he now had a clear head and realized that he was making a fuss over nothing. Deryn was his best friend. He had no problem showering with Newkirk and the other crewmembers. Why was Deryn so different?

Mustering up courage he turned around a looked at Deryn. The right side of her head wet and the left side dry. Alek thought it looked funny. "Its getting warm now _lieber_ , you can wet the other side of your face." He was growing more comfortable by the second. Alek forgot for a moment that Deryn was a girl and set about cleaning himself up, working the grease off his hair and hands. He grabbed the fabricated soap to thoroughly clean his hair when it slipped from his fingers.

Alek knelt down to pick up the bar, it had landed between Deryns feet… Ten toes where facing him. 'that meant…' Alek thought and before he could stop himself he had turned his head up and saw Deryns…

 _ **Scheide**_

Alek was mesmerized by the sight… this was his first time seeing such a thing. Alek couldn't look way. Water was running off of her lips and making her _Scheide_ glisten in the light, Alek felt that he had an _erektion_. He stood up straight, but forgot how close they were, his saber hovering a centimeter away from Deryns sex. Deryn was giggling at first then she saw Aleks Fencing Saber out of its scabbard.

"Well" Deryn said nervously. "That's… out there." She was blushing and struggling to look at Aleks eyes. "For a Clanker Alek, you do have a big beastie" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. Aleks movements where fluid, he washed the rest of his body hurriedly and stepped out of the shower and shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry Dylan." He said trying to keep his voice even. He was embarrassed and very flustered.

Deryn opened the door, exposing Alek to her body once again. "you forgot something your princlieness." She said. Simply motioning to his jimmies. "You'll have to step in here to get them." She said with a mischievous smile. Alek groaned and stepped back in. his eyes flicked from her eyes to her _tittens_ , then to the gunshot, "how's your wound?" Alek said, desperate to take his mind off the staggering beauty of the girl before him.

"It Hurts like the blazes, but I manage." She said. "do you wish it was you?" she asked, looking at the blue pools that where Aleks eyes. "Ja Dylan, I do. I'm just glad you're all right now. Safe and sound." He said. Deryn blushed, Alek really did care about her quite a lot, and she wondered if he loved her. In a romantic sense. She loved him but she couldn't well tell him now, in a barking shower now could she?

"Alek are you ok?" Deryn asked "with all this" she gestured around them. Alek blushed and took a step back, and Deryn took a step forward. "Alek don't be embarrassed. You can look as you fancy, and judging by the saber you have. You fancy the twins and my cellar quite a bit."

Alek took a few deep breaths. He was fighting his instincts fiercely, but for a moment his instincts won. Alek stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. He grabbed Deryn by her good shoulder and pulled her into a kiss, their bodies pressed together for a long passionate moment, Deryn melted into the kiss, her body producing fluids in her cellar. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. Alek slipped his hand around her waist and kept it there.

Then the two realized what they were doing. They ended the kiss, stepping away from each other.

"Well" Deryn said. "That was electrifying" She smiled.

Alek was smiling too, "That was exhilarating!" Alek said in German, then again in English. Then he frowned. "But we shouldn't have done that… its not…" he tried to explain but couldn't. He turned off the water and grabbed his towel. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't help myself." He explained.

Deryn began toweling off as well. "Well feel free to help yourself like that again. That was even better than flying." She said, only half joking. Alek pulled on his jimmies and stepped out the door of the shower and closed it behind him, letting her change in peace. Also looking out for potential risks towards Deryns secret.

A moment later Deryn stepped out, she and Alek walked back to their stateroom. 'That was a excessively refreshing shower' the two thought simultaneously, as they neared the door, Alek turned to Deryn, "we need to talk about what just happened." He said, his expression growing serious. Happy, but serious.

Deryn looked at Alek with a smile "is féidir linn labhairt faoi rud ar bith is mian leat." She said in Gaelic.

Alek smiled and replied "Sin maith, toisc go bhfuil mé go leor a rá." And Deryn was taken back. Alek could Gaelic? Damn those fancy tutors.

This was going to be a long night…


	5. Just Friends Right?

**Just Friends… Right?**

 **475 Hours until the death in the Engine room**

Alek Sat down on his bed across from the midshipman. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was twelve minuets and thirty six seconds. The two stared at each other as realization sunk in as to what had happened not fifteen minuets. For Alek it was guilt and self-directed anger over his in ability that he could not control himself, he possibly ruined his friendship with Deryn. What the hell was he thinking?

While Alek was arguing with himself, Deryn was analyzing the possibilities this gave way to. She thought that Alek would express his love to her. She certainly hoped this was the case. But the look of guilt that adorned his face, told her that he needed some comforting. She was about to get up when in Gaelic Aleks voice glided through the air.

"I'm sorry, Deryn. I have jeopardized our friendship, half of me relishes in that moment, and the other half regrets the situation I've put us in." He looked at Deryn as if seeing it for the first time. This put off Deryn a bit. 'It was only a barking kiss!' Deryn thought to herself why was he making so much of a fuss about, but then the exact context of their first kiss. 'I guess that was a bit much for him… and me as well."

"Alek I enjoyed that kiss, for my first kiss I think that's best kiss one can receive as there first." Deryn said. "What was your first kiss like Alek? As a prince I'm sure you've kissed your fair share of maidens." Aleks brow furrowed, mild confusion replacing the guilt on his face. Alek opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it.

After a moment he got up, walked across the room and sat next to Deryn on her newly installed bunk. "Deryn I've never even talked to a girl till I met you, let alone kiss, or showered with one." Alek was blushing again. "I do hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. I'd hate to lose someone I care so deeply about." Alek was desperately trying to tell Deryn he was in love with her, but he couldn't get the words out. He tried, but it didn't work.

Meanwhile it was Deryns face that wore a look of confusion. 'He hasn't kissed anyone but her before?' she thought to herself, 'that kiss was barking amazing; his lips must have been fabricated to be that delicious, and damn! He looked barking amazing in the shower, and he's still shirtless.'

"Alek, you mean to tell me that I'm not only the first girl you kissed, but met as well?" Deryn asked. Alek nodded his head slowly. "Then how do you know to kiss like that? You seem very experienced, well I should know. You're my first kiss" Aleks eyes widened.

Deryn smirked at this, committing his face to memory like she did to his body in the shower, memorizing every detail for sketching later. "I used to read a lot of books in my spare time, one was on the art of kissing." Alek laughed. When my mother caught me reading it, she made me read entire chapters aloud after dinner, in front the staff and everything!" Deryn and Alek laughed together, Alek at the memory and Deryn at the thought of Alek in his Clanker uniform reading about kissing in front of an army of soldiers and walkers. That's how Clanker royalty ate right? In front of a small army to defend them? In a big elegant ballrooms surrounded by officers and soldiers ready to be told who to invade? Well that was how the brass portrayed them as. Power hungry rulers

Deryn asked Alek this and he was silent for a moment, he looked alarmed "You have spies in my palace?" he said. The two stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Laughing so hard they fell out of Deryns bunk and onto the floor.

As the laughter died down the two locked eyes again, they both gazed into each others eyes, just enjoying the moment. Both Alek and Deryn were thinking the exact same question. "Dow do I express that I'm in love with you?" they both opened their mouths to speak but at that moment a message lizard fell from the ceiling, it looked at Alek, its pink eyes staring up at him. "Can you keep it down please? I'm trying to get some rest before we land tomorrow, I have to coordinate the ground men and I really need my rest, thank you, Alek." a hardy and tired voice came from the message lizard said. it looked at Alek for a moment, slowly blinking. After a moment it scampered off and up the wall to its pipe and disappeared.

"I think that's our cue to hit the hay." Alek said, suddenly extremely tired. "It seems so, goodnight Alek" Deryn replied. They both got off the floor and once again found themselves in eye contact with one another. "Alek…" Deryn started, taking a small step forward. "Do you suppose I could get another one of them kisses?" She said, blushing like a mad fox.

Alek smiled at this and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips softly against her, following the books instructions to the letter, he brought his hand to the base of her skull and slightly scratched the back of her neck, sending shivers up and down Deryns spine as of her wine cellar was trying to send a telegraph to Alek. Alek brought his other hand to her waist, slightly squeezing her side.

This, caused Deryn to open her mouth slightly and closing it again against Aleks lips and grab a handful of his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss, sending an electric shock the equivalent of a lightning bolt through Alek. Constricting his chest and tensing his muscles all throughout his body.

Alek felt as if he was putting himself into this kiss, as if he was telling her he loved her with his lips. Alek decided the French method was appropriate for this moment and the next time Deryn opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue inside it.

Deryn took this well and started rubbing her tongue against his, awkwardly at first, but after a solid minuet she felt like she had it down perfectly. She was thankful for living on an airship, the lady boffin had old her that living at high elevations caused the body to produce more red blood cells, thus meaning one could hold their breath for up to five minuets with no problem.

But eventually they had to stop. The duo reluctantly withdrew from each other, each begging silently for the other to ask for another round, but to embarrassed to say anything. Alek blew a few notes and the cilia lanterns went out, he sat on his bed and settled in, he could make out Deryn moving about and then approaching him.

"Just so you know your princlieness, now that I'm not bunking with Newkirk." She said in that mischievous voice of hers. "I can go back to sleeping in the nip." Alek didn't have to grow up in Westminster to realize that she was naked.

"Goodnight Sweet Prince" Deryn said.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **In my personal head cannon Deryn was raised in Westminster, Ireland until her father died, she speaks both Celtic and Gaelic, and uses mainly Irish slang and has that accent. I just got that vibe from her so I hope to clear things up. Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next will introduce pivotal characters and broaden the world a bit. Ad Victoriam!**_


	6. The Breakout Of Subject W-0173

_**Authors note: Sorry for the delay in upload, had a lot of fringe science to research and to make up for it I'm posting an extra long chapter that I hope will soon become the normal-ish length of my chapters… Enjoy everyone, especially**_ _ **Porgles, who reviewed multiple times. If I get more reviews I will be motivated to write faster.**_

 _ **Now without further delay is chapter six:**_

 **The Breakout.**

 **474 Hours until the Death in the engine room.**

Staff Sergeant Don Sullivan was overlooking his post, A Large landing strip housing an air speeder in displeasure. "Fuckin' cold!" he muttered, striking a match and lighting a cigarette. 'Why the hell did he have to guard eggheads researching in a patch of snow in Alaska anyway?' he took a long draw. 'Who would break into Camp Sand-trap?' "Why the fuck is it called Sand-trap anyway Palma?" he looked to his left at the shivering Corporal. "Nothing but snow and icy water for miles."

The Corporal shivered again. "That's just what Kimball named it, so that Troops that earned selective assignment would find this place more appealing than an island in the Fuckin Bering Sea. Mostly misdirection." Palma replied, wishing he had a cig. The Staff Sergeant was already halfway through his; Sullivan had a questioning look about his face. "Then why are you here Corporal?"

'Why am I here?' he thought to himself. 'Wasn't like the Majors daughter said no to dinner, _OR_ what happened afterwards. She told me she was 18, like what am I, a human age detector?' Well after that the Major had given him two options: Special Assignment or Tribunal. "Should've taken the fucking Court Marshall." Palma said out loud. That didn't answer Don's question but he decided to ask something else then press.

"Palma what are we here guarding anyway? Who here is going to steal a air speeder?" Gesturing to the Generals Personal Craft the two were tasked with guarding. The Staff Sargent wondered why it was so important, he had only just arrived on base the previous day, and Corporal Palma had been there for 3 weeks. So he constantly had to degrade himself by asking him everything about the base all day.

Palma Shrugged. "All I know is that were guarding a team of eggheads, Their zoo and a boy that Dr. Darla refers to as 'John W-0173' Kinda creepy if you ask me, Making a fabricated human. But as Kimball always Fuckin' says…" And the two said in unison:

"Project Foresight must accomplish its goals no matter how many laws of nature the process breaks." Kimball's mantra, the General put posters up and everything. He wanted to make sure the project ran smoothly, and that meant taking care of the human element. It worked fascinatingly well, Don was on base a little less than 18 hours and he already knew the location of every poster the island outpost had to offer.

Suddenly a large amount of snow fell apon the watchmen. They both cursed and looked up at the cliffs edge where the cold attack came from. Above them on the slope was Private Stasny. The lucky bastard got to pilot a Libery Walker. The 6-ton walker rose from the snow, its cold steel grey against the night sky. The Libery light walker had the most outrageous deign that Palma has ever seen.

He worked alongside them for years and seen them in jungle, sand, artic and urban environment's, and by far the jungle paint job was the best. The reason was because that no matter what paint job the Libery had, the 88mm cannon was always Olive Drab. The dull green contrasting against the white snowy pattern of the hull and 2 legs along with everything else on Hall Island.

"Stasny! Take your Cucumber Dick walker and get out of here! It's cold enough without your walker bringing down the fucking cliff on us!" The Staff Sergeant called up. The Private Laughed. "Dr. Know-It-All Wants to see ya Sarge, probably wants someone to fuck" Stasny Yelled back, lowering a chain down the 25˚ Slope. "Climb on up you lucky bastard, if you get some head tell me all about it."

Sullivan sighed turned to Palma. "Can you handle things here while I see what the Doc wants? And please Don't steal that air speeder while I'm gone." Palma nodded. "I don't know Sarge, I could fly to Both St. Petersburg's in that baby, take probably 12 hours either way but at least in Florida it isn't colder than Santa Clauses Nutsack." Palma said and then seeing the look Sarge gave him cut his hands up. "Alright Sarge you convinced me. I wont escape this icy hell… tonight."

"Damn Straight." Stasny said from above.

"God damn it Stasny shut the fuck up!" The two yelled up. Sullivan took grasp of the chain and let Stasny pull him up the ridge. Wondering why Darla wanted him. He wasn't a scientist, the only things he could do well were kill, cuss, drink, fuck, and paint. "We'll see what she wants…" He said to himself.

As soon as he step foot inside the research building Dr. Darla was on him, radiating excitement and talking fast. "Staff Sergeant! I'm so glad you're here! Jon made his first request asking for you! He wasn't told you were on this outpost or that you even existed! But he recited your name in full, height, weight, eye color and your report file to the letter! Isn't that exiting?" She yelled ecstatically. "Do you know what this means? The project was a success!" Then her expression got serious. "You need to tell me everything he says to you."

"Wait wait wait." Sullivan said. "You're not going to be present during our little meeting?" The Scientist looked at him as if he had two heads. "Heavens no!" She shouted "he said he wanted to talk to you and you alone. Besides I need to type up my report on all of this!" she said leading him to an Oak door. She grasped the handle and opened it, showing a well-lit room with a bed, desk, record player and a massive library that spanned one wall.

The walls where painted blue and green, setting a calm thoughtful atmosphere

Sitting at the desk facing away from them sat a boy drawing something, what exactly he was drawing was covered by his form. Sullivan took a step into the room trying to get a good look at the kid… He looked very young. Almost as young as Sullivan was when he sighted up for Uncle Sam's Country Club. 'Christ. Kid looks barley fifteen.' He thought to himself.

"Actually Staff Sergeant, I turned sixteen on April 6th." The boy said in a cool, calculated, yet kind lighthearted voice. Not looking up from his drawing he addressed Dr. Darla. "Vivian, remember to replace your ribbon on your type-writer, you put the replacement box in the left drawer this time." Dr. Darla shrieked in excitement and shut the door, running down the hall to her desk in lab 2b.

With that note the boy turned around, giving Don a good look at the kid. He was tall, physically fit as if he just came out of boot camp, but not in a toned muscular sense but in a subtle way. His hair was stark white, kept prim and proper in a Reg 5 Flat top hair cut. Don gasped when he saw his eyes. The boy had both Heterochromia iridis and iridium! His eyes fascinating and horrifying at the same time, Divided in perfect sections.

The entire bottom half was stunning semi-circle of Fucking _Purple_ and the tops cut into sections of Blue, Brown, and Green. The top pattern set so that he blue was on the side nearest his nose, the brown sitting on top, and the green facing outward.

This was obviously the work of the fabrication process or experiments he most likely had undergone since his birth. He had an all right looking face Don supposed. The boy's cheekbones level with his nose to the point of artificial precision. His nose a smallish and slightly pointed shape, like that of a baseball player, His jaw was rugged, resembling that of the actor Tyrone Power.

The boy cleared his throat. Seeking to call attention away from his face and more to small talk, and then business.

"Would you like a smoke Staff Sergeant? Yours looks to be almost out. Besides, I do happen to have your favourite brand. He pointed to a small nightstand by the door, 1 exact foot from his bed and door. On said nightstand sat 4 cartoons of differing cigarette brands, 1 box of lucky strikes, 1 of Murad's, a box of Fatima's and 1 brand new carton of Philip Morris Special.

"How did you get these?" Don asked the boy. "They give me anything I want, as a sort of recompense for being experimented on or something." He responded. "The experiments did nothing more then give me minor headaches and odd color urine for a day or two. Not that bothersome really."

Don could do nothing but nod his head dumbly. "So why am I here?" he asked. It had been pressing his mind since Stasny told him that Doc needed him. The boys face showed a look of displeasure, but in a way as if he knew Don would ask that question. As He spoke again, the young Staff Sergeant felt as if he was being talked to in a slightly but well masked condescending way.

"Why Staff Sergeant." The boy started. "Why don't you ask me other questions before circling back to that? I have some exposition to offer if you ask the right questions."

Don thought for a moment and decided to ask a few painfully obvious questions. "What is going on with your eyes?" the boys face changed to one of gratitude. He responded kindly and this time there was no condescending manner, but one of respect.

"Oh this?" he said, his eyes shifting the colors around, first purple taking over the entirety of his eyes. Then disappearing into four sections, the blues and greens growing into crescents and the Brown sections acting as a divider between the two colors. Then back to the way Sullivan had first seen "My eyes change color depending on weather or not I'm using my foresight, or 'mind reading' abilities."

"Although the foresight isn't what you would expect. Instead of seeing the future as for what will happen, I see all of the timeline branches and possibilities for each moment." He said, then smiled "allow me to explain it simply, I can 'see' possible futures, like of Kimball gets word that we are meeting and is currently on his way here, which would mean that In 34 seconds he will burst through that door and end our parlay before id like it too"

He then looked at the intricate clock on the wall and counted off on his fingers 34 seconds. After that he spoke again. "I do hope this is the one where we are not impeded in our efforts. But I'm getting ahead of myself, your probably still confused so let me explain it like this…" he said and pulled out from his desk drawer a map like sketch of a river.

He pointed at the source of the flow and traced his hand to where it branched off into a hundred smaller streams then into a lake, speaking as he went. "This river flows into a lake, but there are multiple ways of getting to that point, so if you were to drop a leaf into the river, you would have to watch it so see were it goes, it might make it to the lake and it also might not." He said pointing at streams that simply ended and others that pooled into small ponds.

"The Leaf could go to any of these paths, but you only observe the one path that it actually takes, and only in real time. Where as I can see all of it, every path and flow, curve and outlet the river has and what the leaf could follow, and all from before you drop the leaf into said river." He looked up at the Staff Sergeant, and then continued.

"I can look at all the possibilities and see everything that can happen, although it is a pain in the ass." The boy said. "But it has its perks, like I can see into the future and listen to music that artists will make over 100 years from now, but that takes a lot of concentration. But I'm getting off topic back to possible futures."

He took a pencil off the desk and began marking off streams. "Normally I can rule out most, but sometimes I cant. Depends on the circumstances. And don't worry if I'm explaining too much I just want you to have a basic understanding of my abilities, works out better in the long run most of the time…"

"Don't worry about it I'm following along well enough, you can see all possible futures, even the bad ones. And you focus on the more probable ones and how to get your preferred future." Don said, he wasn't incredibly smart but he felt smarter than most people. "So I feel that you have more to say but I heard mind reading… care to explain that."

The boy laughed in amusement. 'This is turning out to be very intersecting.' He set the paper down and looked at the Staff Sergeant. "Well if I focus hard enough, I can read the minds of others, but more of forethoughts, I've been able to read the subconscious once before, it didn't work out too well." He said trailing off. "Anything else?" he asked.

"What about that guitar, you play? Don asked. Pointing to a nice well-worn guitar lying against the corner on his bed. "Also what's your name, Palma says its John but what do you go by?"

"Yes, I can play well. And I got to choose my own name so I chose Jonathan, but you can call me Jon for short, thus making me Jon W-0173, as that is my specimen ID." Jon said. "Now that a bit of exposition is out of the way, I can answer your initial the reason I asked you here is because I need your help, I had an incident during yesterdays experiment and it caused me to see a possible future that cannot happen, therefore I need your help in escaping this base and taking me to Gatchina." He said calmly, a stark contrast to that of Don Sullivan's reaction.

"You want me to what?" He said, his voice instantly on edge, this boy was asking him to help him escape after only moments after meeting him. He took a breath and tried to see the bigger picture at hand; if he helped him escape he would be branded a traitor and court marshaled. On the other side this possible future sounded bad. He needed more information to make his mind

"Jon, I want to know why you want me to help you escape from this island." He said, his voice cautious. Jon sat up in his chair. "Because escaping with you offers the highest chance of success. Also because you're the most capable out of every soldier on this base." Jon paused for a moment and looked at the door, he counted off again and then relaxed. "Its paramount that I get to Gatchina before the Leviathan."

Alarm bells rang, The leviathan was Britain's Pride and joy in regards to their air service, a bit weak compared to the Roxanne but still a formidable ship in and of itself. If he wanted to get aboard that whale, the Staff Sergeant knew that there would be major trouble following.

"If it helps make your decision faster." Jon said, perfectly well knowing it would. The leviathan will be heading to Italy soon; as Italia is going to declare war on England about noon tomorrow."

Jon was indeed correct in that assumption, Italy was a lot warmer than Alaska, that combined with the fact that a boy who could see into the future told him he needed his help. He knew all about the greater good, and what Jon was talking about sure sounded like just that. "Alright Jon I'll help you escape, just answer me one question." Don said after a moment. "How do you expect to escape from the island undetected?"

The boy laughed, his smile showing near perfectly aligned teeth. "The beauty in my plan is that we will not slip away without anyone noticing." Jon said, beaming at a plan only he knew. "But if we get caught mid escape then you don't return home a traitor." He smiled once more at the Staff Sergeants look of confusion. "Allow me to explain…"

 **30 minuets later:**

"General Aaron S. Kimball! I want you to order Staff Sergeant Donavan R. Sullivan, to accompany me on my travels and keep me safe until I return. If you do not then I will be forced to kill him now." Jon Shouted into the icy wind, dawn was creeping up and he was running out of time. Kimball Stood next to an injured Palma and Stasny on the walker, his face staring daggers at the young man. Jon decided he needed further incentive so he moved the muzzle of Palmas Colt 45. Away from Don's head precisely 15˚ to the south and fired.

The shot rang out against the windy night, Startling Vivian who was standing on the ridge above the runway. Finally after a moment of thick, tense glaring the General relented. "Alright alright alright, calm down." He said putting his hands up slightly in surrender. "Staff Sergeant, You are hereby responsible for the wellbeing of Subject W-0173, and Project Foresight as a whole, Bring him home safe."

After this Jon aimed his pistol at the walker and fired. The bullet struck the Steam Gauge Assembly, Making a sound reminiscent of a train engine sounding its horn. Jon pulled Don into the air speeder and shut the door and ran to the controls, he initiated the startup sequence and strapped in, calling to Don to do the same.

As the engines began to roar, the prototype plane began speeding down the runway, the wings generating the lift necessary to bring the air speeder off the tarmac and into the night sky. Jon grasped the controls and made the necessary adjustments, pointing the craft towards Gatchina and raising their altitude to a ceiling of 5,211 feet, and speed to the maximum of 350.

"Alrighty then Sergeant, you can sleep, I will wake you in 6 hours for your shift explain how to fly. We shall arrive in Gatchina, Russia in a little under 12 hours." Jon said to Don who nodded, he was staring at Jon's eyes. For the first time since he met Jon's eyes were in their "original State for longer than 30 seconds. The blue and green crescents divided by tea brown splotches. Don got up moment later to explore the medium sized craft.

"Don't worry Alek, Ill see to it you make it out of this war alive." Jon said to himself quietly. Hoping that he could keep his promise to Vivian in the process…

 _ **Review to your hearts content.**_


End file.
